


As I Lie Here Besides You

by GeVProductions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fireworks, First Love, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeVProductions/pseuds/GeVProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Eren watch fireworks. Except, this wasn't what Armin originally planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Lie Here Besides You

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like this: One time thing.

The stars gleamed down on Elenaor, the town of peace and prosperity. Armin’s eyes shined as he stared back at the twinkling sky; he wondered what was out there, for those who lived in Elenaor never left and didn’t have contact with the outside world.

          The sky suddenly lit up, fiery fractals shimmering of different colors against the doted sky, dying but giving life and wonder upon it. Armin gazed, his eyes filled with wonder and a fiery passion. His legs began to jolt forward, moving him across the field and towards the crowd: He’d have a better view there! He saw a blur of a person before he felt himself falling down.

          “Ow! Watch where you’re going, idiot!” screamed an angry voice.

          Armin sat up and he felt his stomach begin to contract. He looked up at the stranger and he was left with less breath than he had a second ago. The stranger had steel-gray eyes and a round, yet straight, face. He was young, in his late teens (about Armin’s age), and he had no distinguishing features, but there was something about him that drew Armin to him. Noticing that he had been staring too long, Armin lowered his head and he felt his face burn with embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry!” he cried, his head bowed hiding his–he knew–very obvious blush.

          The stranger’s eyes looked down on him, all anger vanished and nothing but sympathy left. “Um…you don’t need to apologize. It was my fault too.”

          “No, it was my fault! I didn’t look where I was going,” Armin said out loud; he knew he was to blame.

          “Take it easy…Oh! Here, let me help you up,” the stranger extended his arm, waiting for Armin to reach for it.

          Armin reached for his arm, and in a second he was jolted back on his feet. In all honesty, he felt a little dizzy.

          “Are you okay? You look a little green,” the stranger question, a hint of worry in his tone.

          “I’m fine, it’s just that you pulled me up kind of hard…” Armin answered followed by a dry laugh. _Armin, shut up!_ Oh god, he was embarrassing himself in front of the cute stranger! He, at this point, just wanted to die…and puke too.

          Eren cackled and it was a beautiful noise, if cackling could even be considered beautiful; Armin felt less embarrassed now, instead, he felt proud of himself for making such a beautiful person laugh. It was a blessing in and of itself.

          “Oh, you haven’t even told me your name. My name is Eren,” Eren put his hand forward for Armin to shake.

          “My name is Armin Arlert.” Armin clasped his hand and he was amazed by how rough yet soft it was. This boy was an enigma and Armin was going to solve him.

          Eren pulled his arm away and smiled at Armin. “So Armin, did you come here alone or…?”

          “Yeah, I come here every year. I like to watch the fireworks and imagine what colors the outside world hides.”

          “You want to see the outside world too!?” Armin’s heart skipped a beat. The stranger, _Eren_ , shared a dream with him. Was their meeting fate?

          “Yes!” Armin exclaimed, all embarrassment and shyness gone. He felt connected to Eren; their dreams, they connected them together. His heart drummed against his chest and he felt butterflies in his stomach. This might be what they call love, Armin thought. Destiny let them meet, and now love, at least from Armin, would guide his life. He’d never felt like this before

          “Awesome! I never met someone who wanted to see the outside world too! I’ve always wanted to explore it. So, do you want to come with? You have to promise though!” Eren’s eyes were now filled with stars, like the ones he’d seen not too long ago, before their first meeting. Eren’s cheeks showed a faint sign of a blush and he gripped his hand firmly together as if he was holding himself back from exploding.

          “Yes, I do. I promise to explore the world with you, Eren!” Armin rejoiced. He’d never met someone like Eren, and he doubted he would ever again. He couldn’t let this chance go for he might never get one like this again. He was being logical.

          “Um, Eren?” Armin inquired silently, lowering his head. He wanted to see the outside world with Eren, but he also wanted them to just enjoy their time together today. He wanted to see the fireworks, for the first time, not alone, but with Eren. “W-would you come and see the fireworks with me?”

          “Of course.” Eren gave Armin a puzzled look. Armin felt his blush returning. “Let’s go!” Eren grabbed his hand once more and he began to run, no sprint, full force in the opposite direction of the crowd. “I know where the best view is! It’s into the forest and on the ledge near the ocean!” Armin began to smile and he picked up his pace. He was happy for what seemed like the first time in his life.

          “Were here!” Eren announced. His eyes were on the fireworks as a wave from the ocean blew some mist behind him.

          “Finally” was all Armin could say before he collapsed on the ground; he was exhausted. He turned his head, Eren looked more beautiful than he remembered. Maybe this is what drew Armin near to Eren in the first place. His love for everything, his excitement and his passion.

          Eren looked at Armin laying on the ground. “Armin, you’ll miss the fireworks!” he stated.

          “But I can’t, you killed my legs, and now I can’t move!” Armin said jokingly. “Besides I can see them from down here.”

          “Fine, I guess we can see them lying down,” Eren accepted, defeat, and he laid himself next to Armin, both now watching the fireworks, the same stars and fire in their eyes. Everything was perfect, nothing could make this better. Armin was convinced of this.

          Then, he felt Eren move towards him. Armin did not protest, instead he scooted closer to Eren himself. He felt his heart warm and he felt once more what people called “butterflies in their stomachs”. He finally knew what people meant by their first love and those you can’t live without. Eren poked at Armin’s cheek causing Armin to look at him. Armin saw love in Eren’s eyes. The passion, the excitement, the fire and the stars in his eyes, they all amounted to love. Eren joined his hand with Armin’s, and they laid there, watching the fireworks for hours, neither saying a word.


End file.
